


Delight, Agony, and Everything in Between

by Quill_and_muse



Series: Horny Hades Hustles [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Horny snippets, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Point being lots of sex, Sex Work, Snippets, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_and_muse/pseuds/Quill_and_muse
Summary: Neither the Olympic nor the Chthonic gods are known for a lack of sex drive*. Here are six very horny snippets about that.*exceptions apply
Relationships: Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hermes/Aphrodite (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Horny Hades Hustles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Delight, Agony, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> This came about thanks to the Hades Big Bang Discord server, which provided me with some very delicious and tasty prompts. If I ever do more for this (which honestly, I might), this will get a second chapter. :D 
> 
> Each snippet has individual content warnings!

**Ares/Dionysus**

Prompt: Phone Sex Operator 

CW: D/s, Blow Jobs, S/M

"Now," Ares says, "I don't think Dionysus is your real name, is it?"

The phone is put on speaker and unceremoniously dropped on the couch, right next to Ares. His hands will be quite busy in a moment.

On the other side of the line, there's a laugh. "Haha, you got me, oh, you got me good! But then again, where would be the fun in it if you knew who you were talking to? The mystery? The intrigue?"

"Get on with it." Ares leans back, spreading his legs slightly to palm himself through his trousers.

"Aren't you the impatient one?" Dionysus laughs again, then draws out a long, baritone hum. "Well, why don't you go ahead and tell me what you want?"

Ares licks his lips. He has some ideas, of course he does, but there is nothing quite so satisfying as exposing his partners, opening them up as much as he can. 

"Why don't you tell me what _you_ want?" he asks, the delightful power play sending sparks down his spine. "I'm listening."

"Oh, oh man, if only you knew." Another hum. "Do you want to know?"

Ares' eyes narrow. "I don't think I'm going to repeat myself."

"So you're that kind of guy, huh? Alright, alright, I can work with that. Let me tell you what I want." Ares hears a deep, shuddering intake of breath. His dick twitches. "Why don't I get on my knees for you? Or, actually, hm, better yet... why don't you wrap my hair around your hand and drag me down?" Dionysus' voice slows, the words snaking off his tongue like golden drops of honey and nectar. "Oh, the floor against my knees is going to be so painful, but you seem like you don't mind a little pain. Or a lot of pain, for that matter, as long as it's in others and you get to see them writhe and scream."

Ares exhales, closing his eyes. By the gods, Dionysus is right.

"You got a cock, Ares?"

"Mhm." The couch's black leather lets out a soft sound when he tips his head back. He unbuckles his pants. "I do."

Dionysus hums again, deeper and more guttural. "Mh. I want to taste it. You'll feel so good in my mouth, Ares, you know you will, and I bet you can't wait for a chance to fuck my throat. Does that sound tempting, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes... it most certainly does."

Ares' dick is straining against the fabric of his underwear, begging to be released and touched and stroked, but he restrains himself. Not yet. He'll get to it in due time, when the perfect moment arises. For now, he just sinks into the lilt of Dionysus' voice.

"Tell me more," he orders. "What else are you going to do?"

"What else? Oh baby, I'm just getting started. Why don't I tell you how I'll use my hands..."

* * *

**Megaera**

Prompt: Camming

CW:Voyerism/exhibitionism, impact play, dildos

"Fuck," Megaera curses under her breath. "Fuck."

She adjusts herself, making sure her tits are in full view of the camera, then slowly lowers herself onto the dildo beneath her. Fuck, she should have taken more time to prepare herself, open herself up with her fingers, because the stretch and burn is almost too much, almost past her limits. But she grits her teeth and keeps sinking down. A gasp, one she will forever deny was a moan, still escapes her lips.

When the insides of her thighs touch the soft, carpeted floor, Megaera opens her eyes again. She didn't even notice that they fell closed, but there's no way her audience didn't like that. Her left hand tenses around her riding crop, and as she lifts her hips back up, she locks eyes with the camera capturing every moment at a perfect low angle... and with the greedy, lusting viewers behind it.

"You're going to regret this," she breathes. "Each and every one of you, down to the very last."

There's just the tip, just the firm and unyielding glass tip inside of her, teasing her entrance, and Megaera's legs quiver as her muscles clench. Fuck, it feels so good.

She takes a deep breath, pausing at the summit, and then allows herself to fall, fall, fall into the delicious, agonising pain. 

"I'm gonna make you pay."

* * *

**Thanatos/Zagreus**

Prompt: Knifeplay + edging

CW: Anal sex, humiliation, begging, referenced bondage; Top Thanatos, Bottom Zagreus

"Than-"

"Yes?"

A whine. "Can I please, please come?"

"No."

Another whine. Needy. Thanatos pays it no attention, instead slowing down the pace at which he fucks into Zagreus' ass.

Zagreus writhes underneath him and Thanatos shoots him a glare. "Hold still."

"Or what?" 

He should have tied Zagreus up, Thanatos thinks, but maybe there is another way, and indeed... Zagreus' cocky, breathless laugh gets cut short at the cold steel suddenly pressed against his neck.

"So here's the deal, _Zagreus_ ," Thanatos snarls into his ear, leaning forward and making the blade dig in just a little deeper. "You stop squirming and allow me to finish, and then, and only then... if I'm feeling charitable, that is... I'll get to you." For emphasis, his hips snap forward at the next thrust, drawing a loud moan from Zagreus' lips. "Otherwise, you'll just have to deal with the humiliation of leaving the pool of Styx naked. Do we have an agreement?"

Zagreus swallows carefully, oh-so-carefully around the blade, then nods.

"Good. Now, why don't you show me just how patient you can be for me?"

* * *

**Hermes/Aphrodite**

Prompt: Overstimulation; trans Hermes

CW:Bondage, cunnilingus, implied exhibitionism, fingering, begging

"Oh, oh no, _ow_ , well, I do have to say that when I said I would not object having sex with you, this is not at all what I had in mind."

"Really?" Aphrodite asked innocently. "Why, darling, I don't know what you mean. You explicitly said my lovemaking was worth all the chains in the world, and now you're retracting that promise?" Her fingers lightly tapped against Hermes' clit, but that alone was enough to make Hermes' toes curl. "How very disappointing."

"Really, I do not wish to be rude," Hermes hurriedly replied, "it's just that- ah, I, I have quite urgent business to attend to, quite urgent indeed, and you have kept me here for two hours already, and-"

Aphrodite looked up from between Hermes' legs. "Mhm, please continue, love, I do so enjoy hearing your voice." 

And with that, she went back to weaving her tongue between Hermes' folds, sending one thrumming shiver after another up his spine.

"I, again, I - ah - I really do appreciate all the attention, Aphrodite, and I sure am honoured, but at this point, this is just excessive, I mean-" Hermes gasped loudly. Aphrodite started sucking on his clit again, and he needed several moments to compose himself. "Not that I kept count, but you're currently - _nnngh_ \- about to give me my fourteenth orgasm and- and personally, three is more than enough for me already, so if you could - ah, ah, aaaaahh - find it in your heart to untie me, I will be in your debt, really, and I don't say that lightly, so-"

"Oh, hush, you," Aphrodite said, softly placing her index finger on his lips - her other hand was currently busy fingering Hermes open. "We still have an audience to please. So what do you think, my dears, has he had enough, or should we keep this little gem busy for a little longer?"

* * *

**Hermes/Charon**

Prompt: Cock ring, edging

CW: Mutual masturbation, hand kink, light D/s

Hermes is pretty sure that when people suggest to "put a ring on it", this wasn't quite what they have in mind, but then again, who is he to decide which interpretation is correct? As far as he is concerned, neither him nor Charon have a problem with their new toys.

"Feeling alright there?" Hermes asks as he wraps his hand around Charon's length, and boy, it's most certainly harder then usual. Hermes grins. Thank all the gods for the invention of cock rings.

In response, Charon exhales, hips stuttering forward at Hermes' touch, and that's all it takes for Hermes to get delightfully, achingly hard. His dick throbs in sync with his own heartbeat, and oh, when Charon returns the gesture and cold fingers find heated skin and stroke with just the slightest twist, he gasps. Charon bares his teeth in a grin.

The thing is... usually, Hermes prefers it quick and intense. But there's nothing Charon likes more than to draw things out and coax moan after shameful moan from Hermes until he's practically begging for the sweet release. And so, Hermes gives in to the needy fire inside his stomach and leans his head against Charon's shoulder. It's only when he feels a huff against his air that he notices his own hand around Charon's cock has stilled.

"Sorry, boss, it's just that-" he starts. Charon doesn't let him continue, but damn if Hermes isn't set on at least finishing this sentence. "It's just that... ah, that you're being very -hnnn- _very_..."

Charon pushes two fingers into Hermes' mouth, and oh, oh, OH. _Oh_ , the bastard. How dare he exploit Hermes' weaknesses like that?

Without even noticing it, Hermes swipes his tongue over Charon's fingers, sucks on them as Charon begins to rhythmically thrust into his mouth in an overpowering counterpoint to the hand around Hermes' dick. Oh, and speaking of his cock, it's already leaking precome all over his legs and Charon's hands and gods, this just feels unbelievably, jaw-droppingly amazing and intoxicating beyond measure. There's an almost painful pull in his legs and stomach, drawn to Charon's hand like it's a magnet and who knows, it very well might be with all the coins he has accrued, but point is Hermes has never felt this good before. The ring around the base of his shaft makes everything more intense, more focused in a way he always craved but never managed to achieve. And if Charon doesn't stop soon he's going to come right here and now.

Hermes has no idea what makes him tap on Charon's hand so his mouth is free for that one sentence, but the next half an hour is both the sweetest reward and the most agonising punishment he could have imagined. When he finally comes, it's with a wordless gasp, muscles tensing into a seemingly endless chain of ecstatic pleasure. 

* * *

**Zagreus/Megaera**

Prompt: Wax Play

CW: Aftercare, burns, feel*ngs, tenderness

Zagreus picked up the goblet of water from his nightstand and handed it to Megaera.

"That was certainly intense," he said. "Are... you alright?" 

In response, he got a short grunt, and the goblet was snatched from his hands. 

When Zagreus kept looking at her, clearly waiting for an answer, Megaera scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine, Zagreus. No thanks to you." 

As she sat up, the wax on her skin crumbled, dropping on the bed not unlike the snowflakes outside the House. 

"Typical," she muttered. "Leave it to you to make a mess of everything."

Zagreus sighed, but sat down next to her and began to pick the wax from her skin. At the first touch, the fury bristled, ready to smack his hands away, then leaned in to it. The kiss against her shoulder was still unexpected.

"You don't have to do this, Zagreus," she whispered as tender hands slowly cleaned her skin. "I don't need your pity."

Zagreus just reached for a damp cloth and gently swiped it over her neck, soothing the burns. "This isn't pity, Meg. I'm doing this because I want to. And it's the least I can do after all that." After a short pause, he added, "Do... you not know what aftercare is?

Even if Megaera wasn't going to admit it, the drops of water running down her chest felt nice. 

"Making sure the victim is alright doesn't exactly fall within the scope of my duties," she scoffed. "And there's a good reason for that."

"Yes," Zagreus agreed before kissing her forehead. "There is. But that's not what we're doing today."

Another kiss. If Megaera wasn't careful enough, she would start get used to this.

"We're here to make you feel good."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me about Hades, come find me on Twitter under [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora), and you can RT the fic [here](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora/status/1346924536802009088?s=20)! If you got the subtle/not-so-subtle nod to the Odyssey in my Aphrodite/Hermes snippet - nice. :D  
>   
> Strictly hypothetically speaking... if one of those snippets were to be turned into a full-fledged thing... which one? Again, just in theory.


End file.
